Naruto TV
by laussica
Summary: Ever wondered what television is like in the world of Naruto? Well you don’t have to anymore! First chapter: Sasuke this is your life!


**Television Naruto Style **

**Chapter 1: Sasuke THIS IS YOUR LIFE**

Summary: Ever wondered what television is like in the world of Naruto? Well you don't have to anymore! First chapter: Sasuke this is your life!

You know that show 'This is your Life'? If you don't it is a show where we look back on people's lives and special guest come to bring back old memories! Chapter one: Sasuke this is your life!

_Ok so this first chapter is Sasuke's life! I hope u all like it…please review! Also tell me which character and what tv show to write about next…it can be So lets begin the show! This is set when Sasuke is 14 in other words in time with the manga_

Kakashi: Welcome to THIS IS YOUR LIFE! This week's life is one of my students, Uchina Sasuke! Let's go surprise him!

(Kakashi walks over to Sasuke)

Kakashi: Sasuke THIS IS YOUR LIFE!

Sasuke: --. Right (doesn't he sound so surprised)

(Kakashi drags Sasuke to studio and Sasuke sits on set in front of a large audience. Kakashi gets out a maroon book with gold writing saying This is your Life)

Kakashi: Lets begin

Sasuke: what the hell is happening?

Kakashi: (opens maroon book) 14 years ago a beautiful baby boy was born into the Uchina family, his parents named him Sasuke. Sasuke also had an older brother Itachi, who loved you very much…

Sasuke: What are you talking about? He killed my whole clan!

Kakashi: You're ruining the story! Anyway, Itachi was very smart and strong. He graduated the academy at age 7, got sharingan at age 8, became a chuunin at age 10 and an ANBU captain at 13!

Sasuke: This show is about my life remember !

Kakashi: sorry, anyway here is your brother Itachi

(Itachi walks in)

Sasuke: What the hell are you thinking; it is my goal to kill him! Why would you invite him?

Itachi: Hello, foolish brother.

Kakashi: isn't this the happiest thing you have ever seen. Two brothers brought together after so many years (starts to cry)… anyway back to the story, Sasuke was always jealous of Itachi because he was strong, smart and everyone like him better! Sasuke always tried to become better, but he was nothing compared to Itachi

Sasuke: What is this the Itachi fan club?

Itachi: Yeah, I almost forgot to tell you Kakashi the fan club meeting has been changed to Thursday.

Kakashi: Thanks; do you think I should wear my t-shirt with you on it?

Itachi: Yeah and wear the matching shorts

Sasuke: I AM GOING TO KILL YOU (attacks Itachi, but Kakashi ties him to chair)

Kakashi: that's better, after the break 'Sasuke's Worst Moment'

(Now here are some ads yay)

Itachi: Hi, foolish television watchers. Buy my scent, La Itachi! You can smell like death and despair all day long. It is only $29.99 a bottle. If you don't buy it, expect me to be at your house tomorrow to savagery kill your whole family/clan. SO GO AT BUY IT ALREADY or be like my foolish brother…

(Next ad)

Gaara: Come to Gaara's Gourds, for your entire gourd needs. We have 100s of gourds to choose from, with many different pattens and designs. Also, if you spend over $30 on anything in store you get the gourd monthly newsletter delivered to your house every month.

Direction lady: Gaara's Gourds is located in the sand country next to the teddy bear factory! Where Gaara's Mr Sandy was made… what are you doing Gaara? DON'T KILL ME PLEASE! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

(Back to this is your life)

Kakashi: Welcome back!

Sasuke: Let me go!

Kakashi: No, now what was I saying? Oh yes, when Sasuke was 7 years old his older brother decided it was time to kill this parents, best friend and the rest of the clan including Sasuke's goldfish Sasuke Junior

Sasuke: Nooooooooooooooo Sasuke Junior why did it have to be you, why not me instead, why why WHHHHHYYYYY!

Kakashi: Ok then, then when Sasuke discovered this….. he ran away like a little baby

Sasuke: What did you say?

Kakashi: I mean Sasuke decided that he would get stronger and one day kill his brother!

Sasuke: That's better!

Kakashi: Take a seat Itachi

(Itachi sits down next to Sasuke. Sasuke tries to kill him with his pinkie)

Kakashi: Since the death of his parents and beloved goldfish Sasuke tried even harder at school (was that possible) and here are some of your old classmates! Aburame Shino, Akimichi Choji, Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba and Yamanaka Ino! (They all walk in)

Ino: HI SASUKE!

Kakashi: Also Nara Shikamaru couldn't make it because it was too troublesome, so he left you this video message! (Television screen appears out of nowhere)

Shikamaru: Hi Sasuke, sorry I couldn't be there. But it is too troublesome to walk two blocks to the studio. Anyway I was always smarter then you, it was just too troublesome to pick up the pen and do the test! Talking is to too troublesome…so I'm gonna watch the clouds. (yes it is)

(Television screen magically disappears)

Sasuke: Ok…. That was weird

Ino: Hi Sasuke!

Sasuke: Great…. I'm sitting next to my brother and that airhead is talking to me. Can my life get any worse?

Kakashi: Wow, a reunion! So is there anything you guys want to say?

Kiba: Where the beef jerky?

Choji: and the dip

Ino: HI SASUKE!

Shino: My bugs need food!

Ino: HI SASUKE!

Hinata: …….. Hi

Ino: HI SASUKE! (As you can see for some reason I don't like Ino)

Sasuke: Ok, my life just got a whole lot worse

Ino: Hi SASUKE!

Itachi: if your happy and you know it, STAB!

Kakashi: Ok, you guys take a seat (Hinata takes seat, Kiba, Choji and Shino go to food table and Ino just stand in same spot drooling)

Sasuke: Is she alive? Either way get her the hell away from me!

Kakashi: After the break (crowd chucks stuff at Kakashi) 'Sasuke and Team 7'

(More ads, oh joy)

Ronald Mc Donald): Hi kids, buy the avenger happy meal. This week it comes with one of these fabulous toys! A dead goldfish, an avenger to kill list or a POWER AT ALL COSTS! Sasuke plushie.

(Next ad)

Someone (over the rainbow!): Want your mobile to have the hottest ringtone around?

Well you can, you can get the number one song on the charts 'My Clan' by Sasuke and K12 (song fanfic I am working on) for only $12, just message the word clan1 for the mono, clan2 for the poly or clan3 for the true tone!

(Back to this is your life)

Kakashi: Welcome back to the show!

Sasuke: I want an avenger happy meal!

Kakashi: Right… Sasuke trained hard and studied hard and all the girls liked him for some reason (ummmm maybe because he is sexy!). He graduated the academy at 12, which was a lot slower than his brother.

Sasuke: you're so dead

Kakashi: And then he was placed in my team, with 2 other teamates. Naruto and Sakura! (Naruto and Sakura enter)

Sasuke: Great….

Sakura: (drool)

Ino: (still standing there drooling)

Naruto: Hi Sasuke, hows life in the sound country

Sasuke: You remember that I did try to kill you Naruto…

Kakashi: So Sasuke and his new team-mates did missions, lots of them. They were so much funny

Naruto: yeah, I love getting almost killed every week!

Kakashi: Shhhhh…. But Sasuke needed to kill his brother and a way to get it was by joining Orochimaru! (Orochimaru comes in)

Orochimaru: Hi Sasuke I want your body (drool)

Sasuke: You are all bloody insane

(Sakura,Ino and Orochimaru get into bitch fight)

Sakura: Sasuke likes me better

Ino: No, he loves me

Orochimaru: excuse me, Sasuke loves me because I give him power (winks at Sasuke)

Sasuke: (totally freaked out)

Kakashi: So anyway, Sasuke left his friends to join Orochimaru for power. Wasn't that a great story children (cries once more, hands Sasuke this is your life book and lets Sasuke free)

Sasuke: Your all whacko! (Runs into sunset)

Yeah I know it wasn't very good….

REVIEW!

This isn't the end more Television stories coming soon.

Laussica


End file.
